Um sorriso corrompido
by Raayy
Summary: O que há de errado com Cloud? Desde quando se sentira tão atraido por ele? Isso não vai dar certo... [CloudxKadaj] Shounen ai.


One shot - Yaoi(Shounen ai)/Drama - CloudxKadaj - Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

Ahem, deixe me esplicar xD  
Essa fic é o Cloud narrando o que se passa no filme, recomendo ver o filme antes de Ler.  
Meu deus, eu amo demais o Cloud com o Kadaj ;-; quero virar o Kadaj e agarrar o Cloud!  
Eu não reli a fic proucurando erros, qualquer coisa não me fuzilem! x-x  
É longa, mas só tem esse capítulo. Enjoy!

* * *

Eu ainda me lembro de seu sorriso. 

Não faz muito tempo, eu posso me lembrar como se fosse ontem.

Depois da perseguição contra Yazoo e Loz, você mandou um sinal. Os monstros pararam, e seus irmãos recuaram. Freei a moto e olhei para o autor da proeza.

Eu te vi. Vi o seu maravilhoso sorriso pela primeira vez. Não desejo nunca apaga-lo de minhas memórias. Senti um calor fraco, mas presente em meu tórax esquerdo e te deixei escapar, mas não da minha mente. Sorriso sarcástico, falso. Mas tão belo quanto impuro. Uma beleza tão exótica, quanto maligna. Não faz mal.

Continuei observando o lugar de onde você fora. A ferida acima de meu olho doia, mas não doia tanto assim. Era fácil de esquece-la, de ingnora-la. Não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

Esquecendo da dor da ferida, ou do geostigma, Subi novamente em minha moto e parti em um destino diferente do seu.

"Nós fomos interrompidos. Pelos três que o atacaram. A guangue de Kadaj."

"Kadaj?"

Mostrando um brilho de leve interesse, repeti o nome que me fez ficar realmente alarmado com a conversa. Não queria falar com rufus, e aquilo estava sendo entediante, até agora.

Mas, Rufus não respondeu realmente o que eu queria. Dados ou informações, ele realmente não tinha como adivinhar. Azar. Mesmo assim, eu ainda podia saber de algo.

"O que é esse negócio de 'mãe'?"

"Por que? Kadaj lhe disse alguma coisa? Nada demais. Vários filhos perderam as mães. Este é o nosso mundo."

Ele sempre fora bom de lábia. Esqueci disto. Não havia mesmo como arrancar algo dele, mas eu sabia que "mãe" não era nada demais. Eu sabia que tinha algo por trás disso, mas preferi não pensar muito no assunto. Dane-se.

Eu proucuro depois, não tenho pressa. Não tenho compromissos e tenho todo o tempo do mundo. Principalmente para pensar no seu sorriso.

Olhando a janela, pensei em você.

Abaixei os olhos. Mesmo pondo o mais distante o olhar que eu posso, eu não alcançarei o seu sorriso. Não vou me perguntar o por que disto, apenas aceitarei. Percebo que Tifa acorda, e saio de perto da janela.

"Reno e Rude estão proucurando."

Eu pedi pra proucurar.

É algo súbito, concerteza. Mas não menos agradavel. Claro que não foi o único motivo para eu querer saber onde ele está, mas concerteza o principal.

"A guangue de Kadaj pegou as crianças."

Opa.

"Onde elas estão?

Onde ele está?

"Na cidade esquecida. É a base deles."

Tudo que eu queria arrancar de Rufus, eu sabia agora. Bom, nem tudo.

Peguei minha moto e sai atrás deles, para um lugar muito familiar.

Aquele lugar, onde ela morreu.

"Fico feliz por você ter vindo!"

"Eu apenas vim pelas crianças."

E pra te ver, também.

Ou, o seu sorriso.

"Vêem este homem? Ele é o nosso grande irmão."

Todos aqueles pares de olhos me fitando sem espressões. E um homem de cabelo prateados fazendo um teatrinho, apontando ainda mais a atenção para mim. E ele estava sorrindo. Aquele sorriso era tão bonito que doia.

Mas mesmo assim, fechei a cara.

Não importa o quanto seja belo, o quanto me aqueça. Ele tinha más intenções com aquelas crianças, e eu não podia permitir isto. Mesmo por que, eu ainda queria ser perdoado por aquele que um dia eu já amei.

Não vou deixar que qualquer um impeça esse objetivo. Mesmo tendo o mais belo sorriso que eu já vira.

"Mas veja... na nossa familia feliz... ele é a ovelha negra."

O encarei. Não vou te deixar me seduzir, e pare de sorrir desse jeito.

Ouvi a voz fraca de marlene, peguei minha espada enquanto ele se virava e logo começou.

Lutei com seus dois irmãos, não foi fácil mas também não fora tão dificil. Nada que merecesse tanto a minha atenção. Por que não queria lutar diretamente comigo? Arrumando a espada no meio da luta, Olhei e te achei. Sorrindo outra vez. Num impulso pulei da árvore até ele. O que eu queria, impedi-lo ou me aproximar dele?

Acho que eu queria converte-lo ao meu lado.

Golpeei a lamina e ele revidou. Ele era ágil e tinha boa tecnica com a katana... Katana? Era uma espada estranha que tinha duas láminas. Defendi os golpes e fiquei olhando a sua dança. Houve um breve instante que trocamos olhares, me descuidei e fui atingido por sua espada. Desacordei.

Quando acordei, vi que Vincent tinha me resgatado. Perguntei a ele o que estava acontecendo.

"Eles chegaram a tocar na cabeça de Jenova"

"Então a mãe que Kadaj proucura..."

"A calamidade, Jenova."

Por que eu já desconfiava disto?

"Se eles quiserem podem até fazer outro sephiroth."

Outro Sephiroth?

O espírito de sephiroth viria e se fundiria a cabeça de Jenova?

E o que Kadaj teria aver com isso?

"Kadaj... O que é ele?"

"Eu prefiro não saber."

Maravilha.

Ouvindo um barulho atrás de nós, me levantei e tomei a posição de guarda. Mas era apenas marlene. Ela queria ir pra casa, mas eu não queria ir com ela.

"Marlene, me dê algum tempo."

Eu queria ir atrás dele, quero ainda tentar converte-lo.

Mas marlene protestou. É verdade que eu estava sendo um tanto egoísta.

"Lutar, é para isso que veio?"

... Pode ser Vincent.

Tive um flash e me lembrei quando pedi para que fossem no meu lugar. Não sei por que, mas tive medo de ir atrás dele. Será que era medo de quase ter algo, e perder antes de conseguir? Assim como Aeris?

Tifa começou a falar sobre as crianças. Apenas uma parte realmente a ouviu, a outra discordou.

"Por que temos que perder para uma lembrança?"

Não é isso Tifa.

Eu não estou mais apaixonado por ela. Sim, eu a amei. De verdade.

Mas eu acho que já me libertei desse sentimento a algum tempo. Claro que a culpa ainda permanece, mas amor... acho que mais não.

A culpa, me dilacera. Eu a deixei morrer.

"Coitadinha de mim! Cloud, por quê não perdoa a si mesmo?"

Perdoar... tamanho pecado, Aeris?

"Os pecados são perdoados, algum dia?"

Perguntei a Vincent, por que eu realmente queria ser perdoado. Mas eu não me deixava perdoar. Achava que aquilo não merecia perdão.

"Nunca tentei."

"Você diz... Nunca tentei..."

Eu também nunca tentei me perdoar. Acho que é por isso que eu nunca me perdoei.

Talvez, eu possa ver por outro lado. Ela está na terra prometida... Ela deve estar melhor do que estaria aqui.

Ele deve ter ido para um lugar muito melhor.

"Marlene, vamos para casa."

Marlene veio correndo sorridente até mim.

"Bem, eu vou tentar. Vou mantê-lo informado."

E me virando, levei Marlene embora da Cidade dos Ancients.

Cheguei de moto em Midgar, na verdade não era Midgar. É na cidade que já foi ela um dia.

Já havia deixado Marlene no bar, encostei a moto perto de Tifa e Denzel.

E tirei minhas espadas de dentro do suporte da moto.

Que engraçado, depois de me lembrar da culpa, eu me mantive tão cabeça cheia que me esquecera dele por um tempo.

Mas logo tornei a lembrar-me dele, afinal, o seu 'irmão' que roubara as minhas matérias. Logo, eles invocaram Bahamut.

Então, eu tinha que me lembrar dele.

"Está mais fácil agora."

Livre de ficar pensando o tempo todo na minah culpa.

"Hm?"

"Estava pronto para me arrastar até que não restasse nada."

Estava apenas esperando a hora de morrer, e a hora de ir até ela pedir o seu perdão.

Agora percebi, que eu não precisei morrer para receber o seu perdão.

Podia ficar com a cabeça livre para pensar em outras coisas, em outras pessoas, em um garoto que estava tentando destruir esse mundo de novo.

E eu queria não apenas impedi-lo, queria converte-lo. Abrir seus olhos.

Olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Os olhos dela.

"Você vai voltar para casa, não vai, Cloud?"

Acenei que sim com a cabeça.

Claro, assim que convence-lo.

Cheguei para enfrentar minha própria summon, Bahamut.

Pulei contra ela com uma espada em cada mão.

Eu sabia que Bahamut era forte, mas nunca lutei com ela na verdade.

Bahamut não era mesmo brincadeira, me preparei para dar um limit.

E ele voara alto, tive que ter ajuda do grupo inteiro para alcançar a altura que ele chegara.

Inclusive, daquela que abandonara a grupo a 2 anos.

Ela me estendeu a mão e eu tomei mais um ultimo impulso.

E descarreguei o meu limit nele e dei fim aquela luta sem sentido.

Sem demora, peguei a minha moto e fui ao que realmente me interessava.

Ele.

Rufus e Kadaj estavam caindo do alto de um predio.

Isso não estava certo.

Uma caixa estava caindo, e kadaj estendera a mão para alcança-la... Jenova?!

Acelerei a moto, mas de nada adiantara. Ele alcançara.

Caira no chão com a caixa em mãos, um sorriso no rosto... seu triunfo.

Ele olhara na minha direção, me vira, avistara o perigo do meu aproximamento e subira na sua moto, fugindo.

Não importa o quanto fuja, eu irei te alcançar.

Droga, os seus irmãos estavam-no servindo como escudo, me cercaram.

Irei me atrasar um pouco, mas espere. Logo estarei atrás de você.

Parece que uma batalha encima de motos iria começar novamente.

Foi mais curta que o esperado, acelerei e olhei para você que estava numa rua acima de mim.

Alarme falso, estrara num tunel e seus irmãos vinham atrás de mim novamente.

Cara, que saco. Me deixem em paz.

Cortei a moto de um ao meio, esplodia a arma do mesmo e a do outro, derreti.

Quando sai do túnel, vislumbrei Rude e Reno. Eles deveria cuidar do resto.

E pude enfim, sair correndo atrás de quem eu realmente estava atrás.

As esplosão fora um pouco mais forte que o que eu esperava, Reno.

Mas não importava, ao menos me deu um impulso que fora capaz de alcança-lo.

Alcançar Kadaj.

Alcancei, golpeei com a espada em um meio que sabia que ele defenderia. Sem muitas dificuldades.

Caimos em uma estrada? Não indentifiquei onde estavamos. Mas ele continuou correndo de moto e eu parei um instante.

A manga que já estava tanto rasgada. A puxei de vez. O estigma ainda não saira do meu braço.

Como se eu esperasse que ele saisse da noite pro dia.

Chega de perder tempo Cloud, ele está se distanciando.

Acabamos por chegar nos slums 5. Na igreja dela.

Olhei para ele com um olhar firme, pela brecha da porta.

Impulsionando a moto, invadi a igreja também.

A roda da moto destruira a porta e Kadaj já se movimentara para fugir.

Que caracteristico dele.

Ele conseguiu levar a moto para os andares de cima da igreja.

Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem, eu ali, derrubando os barris para ajudar a Aeris a fugir dos turks.

Ele esteva no lugar onde eu estive a dois anos atrás.

Me invocara algum poder com minha matéria. Nem me dei o trabalho de tentar reconhecer o golpe, desviara. MAs a minha moto não teve a mesma sorte.

Me levantando em meio a poeira, segurei na minha doença.

O estigma.

Olhei para ele que invocava mais uma vez.

Derrepente...

Era ela, só ela poderia fazer uma coisa dessas.

A magia branca da minha adorada Ancient.

Ela invocara o seu limit, the great gospel. E com ele, a chuva.

Estendi a mão para tocar naquela chuva.

Senti algo engraçado no meu outro braço e me virei para ve-lo surpreso.

O estigma... se fora.

Sim, aquela chuva curava tudo, tudo.

Toquei no meu braço recém curado.

Pude jurar ouvir sua voz me incentivando a ir atrás dele.

Bom, provavelmente se ela falara mesmo, não era pelos motivos que ela pensara que eu estava indo atrás dele.

Com a minha moto, o segui, de novo.

Estacionei-a. Peguei as minhas espadas e levantei-me dela.

Segurando a minha espada olhei para cima com o olhar firme.

Típico.

Ele era tão atraente visto de cima...

E por que me chamava tanto de irmão? Deve ser por que eu tenho as malditas células de Jenova dentro do meu corpo...

Fora por causa dessas células que eu não morri. Fora também por causa delas que eu agora sou mais forte. Mas ainda não me sinto a vontade com Jenova dentro do meu corpo.

Me sinto um fantoche dela, um clone de Sephiroth.

Na verdade, eu era. Eu era uma falha.

Graças aos ancients.

"Finalmente encontrei a mãe!"

"E então, o que vai acontecer agora?"

Mas não pude deixar de comentar com o meu intimo.

Céus, deveria ser crime ser atraente desse jeito.

Ele sorrira.

Não faça isso.

"A mãe vai me dizer, você vai ver."

Nunca tive tanto ódio de Jenova.

Não era ciúmes. Era ódio. Ela o estava usando, e eu sabia disso.

Com um olhar, que eu sei que eu não pude disfarçar, melancólico, olhei para ele e suspirei.

"Acho que os avatares não recebem o memorando."

Ele me olhou. Frio.

Raiva? Frustação?

Ele não quer mesmo assumir que está apenas sendo usado?

Acho que não... Acho que Kadaj era inocente demais para perceber.

Pobre... Pequeno avatar...

"E daí se sou apenas um boneco?"

Então ele sabia?

Como uma pessoa poderia influenciar tanto a outra ao ponto de se deixar ser usada e não se importar?

Maldita, Jenova.

"Você não era diferente!"

Firmei meu olhar novamente.

Não, o controle de meu corpo foi roubado. Eu não aceitei ser um fantoche.

E quando Sephiroth me fez o entregar a matéria negra, ele tinha acabado de vez com a minha mente.

E eu disse coisas que nunca em sã consiência diria.

Não adiantaria tentar dizer essas coisas a ele, a batalha já recomeçara.

Dançamos com as nossas espadas, eu lutei, ele dançara.

Tão gracioso.

Concentre-se Cloud, concentre-se.

O shera, como Cid nomeara seu novo avião, estava por perto, quase atropelara eu a Kadaj agora a pouco.

Sorri, eles estavam apenas assistindo de camarote enquanto eu que dava o duro... malditos...

Não que eu quisesse que alguém se metesse. Eu iria tentar convencer Kadaj sozinho.

Se é que eu conseguiria!

Só de insinuar que ele era apenas um avatar, ele perdera a paciência. Acho que não era o seu ponto forte.

Ele deveria ser o tipo ingenuo, por acreditar que apesar de ser um boneco Jenova o amava, e cabeça dura, que não me escutaria de jeito nenhum.

Temo o pior, que ele só entenda a verdade quando vivencia-la com seus próprios olhos.

Temo, que eu o tenha que matar, para ele ver jenova do outro lado.

Eu sei que Jenova não seria nada amigável com ele, não sei por que mas sei.

Ele tentara dar o seu 'golpe final'. Em vão.

Rebati, e sua espada voara longe. Ele, segurou com uma mão o chão aos meus pés para não cair junto com a espada.

Será que agora poderia falar com ele?

E eu nem sabia como começar. Esses 2 anos eu estive tão isolado, que não sabia mais usar as palavras como usava quando era o lider do grupo da AVALANCHE. Eu esperava, que com apenas o meu olhar, ele fosse compreender, por que eu não sabia mesmo o que ou como falar.

Eu estava lembrando o Vincent.

Mas era em vão esperar que Kadaj iria compreender. Totalmente.

Nem sei por que esperei.

Ele jogou a caixa que segurava a um tempo, e pulara em direção a ela e a abraçava.

Não.

Ele, de novo, não.

Eu teria que me livrar dele pela terceira vez?

"Bem vindo, a minha reunião."

Merda.

Seria o que Cid provavelmente falaria agora, e tenho que concordar com ele.

Mil vezes, Merda.

Pulei, como se agora fosse adiantar alguma coisa. Eu devia ter tentando antes de ele concluir toda a transfusão das células da cabeça de Jenovas pro corpo dele.

Ele caiu, eu cai junto.

O barulho de uma esplosão fora ouvido, e alguém que eu menos queria ver agora apareceu.

Não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

Olhei para ter certeza, e não contive uma esclamação de espanto.

Sua espada crescera, masamune.

"Faz bastante tempo, Cloud."

Sim, mas eu queria que esse tempo tivesse sido... Eterno.

O barulho do estigma?

Ele brande sua espada e me ataca, eu acabo voando.

Pelo jeito, ele não perdera nem um pouco da sua força...

Consigo me equelibrar no alto de um prédio, e olho para ele que também havia pulado, mas para um lugar mais alto que eu.

Pose elegante, sorriso sadico do rosto, e eu tenho pena.

Ele estava louco, totalmente louco a tempos. Sem volta.

Mas eu queria salvar um outro alguém do mesmo destino.

"Seu geostigma acabou? Isso é muito ruim."

"Sephiroth, o que você quer?"

"Os fantasmas das vítimas do geostigma. Eles vão se reunir com o lifestream, circular o planeta... e, com o tempo, corroê-lo. O que eu quero, Cloud... é navegar pela escuridão do cosmo, com este planeta como nave... Como a minha mãe fez a tempos. Um dia, acharemos um novo planeta... e, em seu solo, criaremos um futuro brilhante."

"E este planeta?"

"Bem, isso é com você."

Um sinal, um pulo e a luta começara.

Eu jamais irei subestimar Sephiroth, ele era poderoso demais para isso.

Posso até dizer que sinto um certo... medo do resultado.

Esqueço dele por um instante, e agora luto pelo planeta, pelo amanhã. Por que, se houver um amanhã, talvez ainda possa existir o perdão e o arrependimento.

"Oh, De onde tirou esta força?"

"Não estou afim de te contar!"

Nem a ninguém.

Talvez, a ela.

Por que fora o seu perdão, e minha vontade de salvar mais uma mente da loucura, que tiraram essa força.

Pelos Ancients, por que eu fiquei tão determinado assim?

"Pensei em dar-lhe um presente maravilhoso. Será que deveria lhe dar o desespero?"

Mais do que já deu?

"Ajoelhe-se. Implore por perdão."

Nunca.

Oh, oh. Uma avalanche de tijolos vai cair sobre mim.

Não tenho muito tempo para pensar, pego logo uma espada que tem dentro da minha e pulo cortando as paredes que caem sobre mim junto com a poeira.

Logo ele aparece e mais um duelo de espadas continua.

Aquele prédio desaba de vez, e eu pulo pra longe dele.

Havia fraquejado, ele me acertara na barriga e estava dificil levantar.

Tenho medo quando ele for aparecer de novo.

E não demora muito, e ele aparece.

Me forço a levantar e vou defendendo os golpes dele com dificuldade.

Até que ele me atinge de vez.

Ele é forte, eu não me esqueci da nossa luta a dois anos.

Caio apoiado em uma parede, a dor existe e não vai embora.

Mas logo sinto uma dor maior, que me faz soltar uma careta de dor.

Ele enfiara a masamune no meu ombro.

Olho a minha camisa que logo se ensopara de sangue, e em seguida para ele, com um olhar de raiva crescente.

"Me diga, o que você mais ama?"

Pus a mão na espada e fiz um esforço para tentar tira-la.

"Quero ter a alegria de tirar isso de você."

De novo?

Pra que quer repetir a história? Você já me deu o desespero.

Já tirou a minha terra natal, minha mãe, a pessoa que eu mais amei... Aeris.

Lembrei-me do que ele tirou, e em seguida de tudo que ele ainda não tinha tirado e tirando uma força do nada, tirei aquela espada do meu ombro, mas a dor não parou.

O golpeei mas ele se desviara.

Maldito SOLDADO de primeira classe que era forte demais.

"Que triste, você não entendeu direito. Não há nada que eu não goste!"

Exceto, talvez, você.

E Jenova.

Brandi a espada, estava pronto para dar meu golpe final.

A dor, era intensa. Tive que apostar tudo nesse golpe.

O omnilash.

Terminei, se acabara.

Olhei para cima para ver ele derrotado.

"Fique nas minhas lembranças que é o seu lugar."

Vi ele abrindo a sua asa, lembro-me quando ele tinha varias.

"Eu, nunca serei uma lembrança."

Se enrolara nas asas e saira.

Pelos Ancients, do corpo que eu não queria machucar.

Ele era meu inimigo, eu sabia disso desde o começo, mas...

O que fazer, se o que agente sente as vezes é... Inevitável?

Ele caira no chão e tentou se apoiar.

Se levantando parecia que ia me atacar, eu levantei a espada para defender, mas não queria ter que defender.

Ele levantara, correra e tentara me alcançar.

Inútil.

Fraco, iria cair no chão, mas eu não permiti.

Eu não iria permitir.

Segurei-o no meu colo ingnorando toda a minha dor, e olhei seu rosto.

Cabelos prateados, pele palida. Parecia feito de gelo.

Mas eu sentia, que ele era quente, quente demais para ter sido feito de gelo.

"Irmão..."

Eu não sou seu irmão, eu não quero ser.

Eu quero poder leva-lo comigo, mas de alguma forma sinto que isso é impossivel.

"Kadaj?"

A voz... dela?

Ele parece confuso, e preenchido pela dor que eu devo ter causado em seu corpo.

Não era a intenção.

Gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

Ele era... tão belo.

"Pode se soltar agora, se quiser."

Se... soltar?

Ir embora?

... Eu sabia, que o que eu sentia não estava apenas errado, como também era impossível.

Sinto medo, sinto angustia... sinto dor.

Incrível como essas coisas aparecem rápido, e se alastram se forma assustadora.

"Mãe, é você?"

Te odeio, Jenova. Eu te odeio.

"Estão todos esperando, se você estiver pronto."

Ele está. Vá com ela, Kadaj.

Mas, não me permita apagar da minha mente essa imagem.

Nunca.

Olhos verdes infestados do DNA da pessoa que mais odeio.

Apesar de odiar tanto Jenova, eu não deixo de me sentir grato por ela ter criado algo tão divino.

Beleza tão sagrada que poderia se igualar a de um deus.

O jeito, que eu posso jurar ser inocente.

Inocente por se deixar ser usado e pensar que mesmo assim era amado.

Você foi amado Kadaj, mas não pela pessoa que imaginava ser.

Por mim.

Queria poder beija-lo, mas isso apenas atrapalharia.

Era melhor mesmo que fosse, posso confiar ele a ela. Eu sei que ela concorda comigo.

Kadaj precisava apenas acordar para a natureza fria de Jenova.

Ela o acordaria.

Ele levantou a mão, olhar tão sonhador.

Sorriso tão precioso.

Olhei sua mão se levantar.

Estava triste, mas conformado.

Não sabia o que ia acontecer na verdade, mas vi a sua mão se desfazer como o meu geostigma se desfez.

Fiquei surpreso.

Senti o peso do seu corpo ir voando para o nada e se desfazendo aos poucos.

Assisti o seu fim, tão próximo a mim.

E o buraco no meu peito ir se abrindo.

Milhões de fagulhas verdes, assisti ao espetáculo fascinado.

Era bonito, e não menos triste.

Me levantei, eu me peguei querendo me desfazer naquilo também.

Em milhões de fagulhas verdes indo para o nada, apenas o seguindo.

Olhando para o alto, sonhando alto.

Não vi o shera, estava distraido, sonhando, fechei os olhos.

Mas não tive muito tempo para me deliciar em sonhos felizes, contrários a realidade.

Um tiro, só um.

"Nós... vamos todos juntos..."

"E juntos... podemos brincar..."

Com uma raiva por ter sido interrompido, me levantei ingnorando os golpes que levei de sephiroth e o tiro, e dei um salto para que o golpe os matasse.

De vez. Quanto ódio.

Depois, não lembro o que me aconteceu. Acho que dormira.

De olhos fechados, senti uma suave mão sobre a minha cabeça.

"Mãe?"

"De novo? Por que todos me chamam de mãe?"

"Eu acho que eles devem gostar de você."

"Acho que esse me superou."

"Que azar, amigo. Parece que aqui não é o seu lugar."

Reconheci as vozes e senti meu corpo sendo mandando pra baixo.

Senti mãos me tocando e abri os olhos.

Estava deitado em um lago, no que parecia ser uma igreja.

Acordei, reconheci o lugar.

Estava cercado por seis crianças, as olhei.

"Ela disse para esperar por Cloud aqui."

Eu morri... e voltei?

Concerteza meu olhar deve ter parecido meio perdido.

"Bem-vindo ao lar."

Ouvindo uma voz fininha olhei para o lado e os vi.

Todos os meus amigos reunidos, felizes e bem.

Mas eu não me sinto feliz.

De qualquer forma, agradeço pelo apoio deles.

"Obrigado."

"Ainda há crianças que apresentam o estigma."

Denzel não fora molhado pela chuva? Não faz mal.

"Yeah."

Me adiantei e chamei-o.

"Venha, eu estou aqui."

Por um segundo achei que eu olhava Kadaj e não Denzel. Não demonstrei mas uma fagulha de dor se apertou mais forte no meu peito.

Peguei-o e deixe-o em pé no meio do lago que fora feito da água da chuva que Aeris invocara.

Peguei bastante daquela água com a minha mão em forma de concha e joguei na sua testa.

E vi sua testa brilhando em verde, prova que o geostigma saira dele.

Acenei com a cabeça, confirmando o que ele pensara.

Ele sorriu em forma positiva.

As pessoas vibravam mas eu não tinha muita vontade de acompanha-las.

Era bonito ver a felicidade que me arrodeva, mas sorri sabendo que não sentia o mesmo.

Passei o olhar perdido, e depois fixei em um ponto surpreso.

Era ela.

Queria que ela voltasse, e me dissesse que apesar de tudo, iria ficar tudo bem.

Mesmo eu sabendo que não iria.

E por incrivel que pareça, ela se virou e me disse.

"Está tudo bem agora."

Uma felicidade que eu pensei que nunca mais iria aparecer, me invadiu. Fraca, mas invadiu.

Zack me acenou, obrigado a você também, meu amigo.

"Sim. Eu não mais estou sozinho."

Aparentemente.

Fim

* * *

Reviews? ;-;' 


End file.
